User talk:ExtinctAnimalStudier
Welcome to the Camp Half-Blood Role Play Wiki!!! Thank you for your edit to the John Thandra page. As you are new here you start out at Entry Level, if you haven't done so already please visit the Getting Started page to learn how to get your character claimed, and what to do from there. As an entry level user, you are allowed one character spot. Once you have a character claimed, and have your page up, here are some useful places to start learning your way around the wiki. Forums List of Policies User Levels Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! KMØ (talk) 18:17, January 3, 2018 (UTC) Reminder: John Thandra Hello there. Please be reminded that you only have three days left to respond for your character's claim. Once a claim checker leaves notes on your claim and you haven't responded to them within a week, it will be deleted. The same thing happens if you leave a claim in the claiming page unfinished within a week. If you have any questions, please contact me or another administrator. John's claiming page has been deleted. Please remember that once a claim checker leaves notes on your claim, you have to respond to them within a week, or else it would be deleted. The same happens when you leave a claim in the claiming page unfinished for a week. If you want to have it back or you have any questions, please message me or another administrator. Thank you! hi (sos i had to remove blimey for my message to work). listen the laptop, the only device with which my account worked on (since sis took over this device) died i lost my account for a long time. i finally got my own google account so i give you once chance to re add john. if you dont i hack in and delete this wikia. PLS PLS PLS just re add him. i lost my account for like 5 weeks or something so i could not respond. if you do i spare your wikia. ExtinctAnimalStudier ( i do not have a signutare). Wednsday 2018 January 31. Ah so sorry Really sorry that I haven't seen your message above ^^. Nice threat btw. It's actually your fault your claim hasn't been restored when you wanted it to 'cause you're not supposed to reply to a message in your own talk page. Put your reply in the user's own talk page. Otherwise no one will really know you answered the message. But it's not like I'm blaming you. You probably didn't know. Anyway, sorry c: Reminder: John Thandra Once again, hello there. Please be reminded that you only have three days left to respond for your character's claim. Once a claim checker leaves notes on your claim and you haven't responded to them within a week, it will be deleted. The same thing happens if you leave a claim in the claiming page unfinished within a week. If you have any questions, please contact me or another administrator. hi summer. listen i edited the page now. i hope he gets claimed soon. i edited his mother's reaction. cya summer Again You are not supposed to reply to message on your own talk page. If you do that, the user you want to reply you will neevr see your messages because they don't really open other people's talk page. If you're going to reply to a message, reply on that's person's talk page, okay? And please answer to the comments on your claim. Reminder: John Thandra Again, John's claiming page has been deleted. Please remember that once a claim checker leaves notes on your claim, you have to respond to them within a week, or else it would be deleted. The same happens when you leave a claim in the claiming page unfinished for a week. If you want to have it back or you have any questions, please message me or another administrator.